Freak Show Clown
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: After his attempted suicide, Twisty decides to stand outside the Freak Show, to get a second chance at the circus life. What if Elsa hires him?
1. Chapter 1

Night after night, desperate and broke Twisty, stands outside Elsa Mars's Freak Show to try and sell his balloon sculptures and whirligigs. He couldn't speak, thanks to his attempt at suicide, so he wears a creepy mask as he waves his balloon animals in front of those entering the Freak Show.

Jimmy Darling, who stood outside on every opening night welcoming guests, is starting to get annoyed by his nightly presence. He keeps telling guests, to ignore the creepy clown, which made Twisty walk off and cry over by the Ferris Wheel.

After the current show, Jimmy barges into Elsa's tent, to talk about the stalking clown. He thinks that she should know about it, since it is her Freak Show.

Elsa: What do you want? You know better, than to barge in here. What would your mother say?

Jimmy: I think you should be aware of something. You see, there's this clown, he keeps coming by the show and he's scaring off the guests.

Elsa: How long has this been going on?

Jimmy: A week, I think. What do you wanna do about it?

Elsa: He drops by again, bring him to me, then hopefully come to a settlement.

Jimmy: Will do.

Blubbering over by the Ferris Wheel, he is approaced by a figure.

Paul: Escuse me, sir, but we are closed for tonight.

The clown looks up, paint smudged my his tears, hoping the freak would appear sympathetic.

Paul: Do you have any place to go? Do you have a home?

Twisty shakes his head.

Paul: (sighs) Well, maybe you can talk to Elsa. She's our boss and might think of something.

Twisty rises to his feet, then before leaving, is spotted by Jimmy who was headed back to his camper.

Jimmy: (shouts to the clown) Hey you! (to Paul) Paul, don't let him leave.

Paul stands back, saying nothing, as Jimmy runs over to the creepy clown.

Paul: What's going on, Jimmy?

Jimmy: This isn't the first time, that this clown was here, and now Elsa wants to see him.

Paul: Funny, we were just headed over there.

Jimmy: I'll take care of it. (to the clown) Follow me.

Twisty follows Jimmy into Elsa's tent. Her eyes widen, at his appearance, and petruding smell. Being outside was different. Inside, the lack of showers-clown's odor has become more apparent.

Jimmy: Miss Elsa, this is clown.

Elsa: I can see why he's scaring off our guests. (to the clown) You dress horribly and you stink.

Twisty, feeling awkward, wasn't sure if he should stay or go.

Elsa: Maybe, we can come up with a compromise, that will stop you from showing up at my show.

Paul rushes in, but to defend the clown.

Paul: Miss Elsa, before you do anything crazy, this clown has no place to go.

Elsa: (to the clown) So, you're looking for work?

Twisty blinks, since he can't speak.

Elsa: Well, the homeless part can make up for your appearance. Besides, I only hire freaks.

Feeling a little upset upon rejection, he is thinking about doing the unthinkable. The part that makes him a complete freak.

Elsa: Are you going to speak?

Twisty responds by taking off his mask, causing Jimmy and Paul to gasp in horror.

Jimmy: (to the clown) Dude, you have no fucking mouth.

Paul: (to the clown) What happened to your face?

Elsa: Well, I suppose that counts as being a freak. The Faceless Clown. Can you please put your mask back on? We'll have a doctor look at your face. In the meantime, get yourself cleaned up, while you're hear. Afterwards, there's forms you should fill out, like preferences and such.

Elsa says, watching Twisty put his mask back on. Jimmy leads him out of his tent and over to his mother's camper. The sight of the clown startles Ethel.

Ethel: For goodness sake, Jimmy. Don't scare me like that.

Jimmy: Sorry Ma, but Elsa hired a new freak, and she wants you to look after him.

Ethel: (to the clown) So, what is your oddity?

Jimmy: Ma, he doesn't have a mouth.

Ethel: Explains the freaky grin mask.

Jimmy: Good luck.

Jimmy leaves before Ethel could say anything to him. She is left alone with the dirty clown.

Ethel: First things first, get you out of them dirty clothes, then into a bath. Can't have you smelling like a goat's ass while you're here.

Ethel turns her back, to find a bucket and towel, then turns back around. Startled again at the appearnce of Twisty in nothing but his clown mask. Even without clothes, he is still filthy and grimey looking.

Ethel: (holds up her hand to block out his parts) You could have waited, til the bath was ready, but whatever floats your boat. I'll wash your clown suit too.

Twisty just wished, you could say "thank you", but he lacks the physical ability to do so. Instead, he gives her a thumbs up, as a positive gesture.

The bath, which is in a private tent, Twisty slowly sits down in it. Ethel had gave him a bar of soap, to lather himself up, before he got in. He took off his mask, hanging it on the edge of the tub, then using a small-wet towel to gently wash the make-up off his face.

Outside the tent, Ethel is washing and scrubbing Twisty's clown costume, and surpringly got most of the dirt from it. Paul walks up to Ethel, as she is hanging the clown suit on a clothes line.

Paul: I see you met the clown. What do you think of him?

Ethel: He's a mystery, I'll give him that.

Paul: Did you see his face? So horrible. I wonder what happened to him.

Ethel: Haven't seen his face, yet. But Jimmy said he had no mouth, poor thing.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Paul: I wonder how he eats.

Ethel: Guess will find out, since he's with us, now.

Paul: Where is he now?

Ethel: Taking a bath. Trust me, he needed one.

Paul: He was practically living on the streets. I'm glad that Elsa was nice enough to take him in.

Ethel: How you know, he came from the streets, if he couldn't talk?

Paul: I asked if he any home and he shook his head.

Ethel: That clown has a story and it's a shame he can't tell it.

Back in Ethel's caravan, Twisty is sitting on her couch, and covered with one of her robes. She happens to come in, at the same time, he puts his mask back on.

Ethel: You don't have to hide your face, here. You're one of us and no need to be ashamed.

When he removes his mask, Ethel didn't gasp in horror, like Jimmy and Paul did. She had the look of sadness and concern.

Ethel: You poor thing. What happened to your face?

Twisty didn't like anyone feeling pity for him, and trembles as he puts his mask back on.

Ethel: Tomorrow, I'll take you to my doctor. You should really get that looked at. In the meantime, you should get some rest. It is late.

Ethel handed him a blanket, to rest on the couch, then went over by her bed and turned off the lights. Twisty feeling relieved, to have finally been accepted, drifts off to sleep.

It is the next morning and Twisty wakes up to the smell of breakfast. After he sits up, stretching, his robe flies open as Ethel enters the caravan with some scrambled eggs and a freshly clean and folded clown suit.

Ethel: Good morning, Mr Clown. Your suit is clean and dry. Also, I got some scrambled eggs. Honestly, I don't know what or how you could eat, without a mouth.

Twisty just wanted to thank her, but couldn't say the words. Just to see a strange woman look after him, kinda reminded him of his late mother.

Ethel: Well, I'll leave you to eat and get dressed. When you come out, when can head over to see my doctor. Okay?

Twisty nods and watches her leave. Twisty stands up, to unfold his clown tunic, and is overwhelmed by how clean it looks. Not as clean, from when he started at Westchester's, but a lot cleaner than it had been. Same for his baggy pants.

When Twisty steps out of the caravan, he is greeted by most of the other freaks. He already has seen Paul and Jimmy, but then there is Eve and the pinheads, Salty and Pepper.

Eve: So, you are the new addition, so Jimmy has told us.

Twisty nods, wearing his mask, to cover his missing jaw.

Paul: Eve, he can't speak.

Eve: Surely, he has clown acts, to make up for that. Especially when he has to perform.

Ethel: Well, I'm going to take him to the doctor. Gotta make sure that he's in tip-top shape.

Twisty, even though he doesn't have a mouth, had just remembered something. His father. The same father, he took the very shotgun from, to commit suicide. The same father, who is a retired doctor, who bandaged his face and taught him how to eat and speak without a jaw. After all, he still has his tongue. But, a tear rolling down his eye, cause he died shortly after.

Twisty: (slurs) No doctor.

Even though his words were unclear, you can almost understand half of what he says.

Eve: (confused at Paul) I thought he couldn't talk.

Paul: Without a jaw, I just assumed.

Ethel: Well, how about that. He must have adapted to the life with half a face.

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) I'm right here.

Ethel: Like it or not, you will need a doctor, to look at your face.

Jimmy: Well, you two have fun.

Twisty waves as he leaves with Ethel. At the Doctor's office, Twisty is feeling nervous, as he sits in a waiting room and is given a form to fill out.

Name: Jo Simpleton/Birthdate: (left blank)/Past Residence: Rusty Westchester's Traveling Carnival/Reason for visit: Check-Up/Family members: Mama passed away/Medical conditions (if any): I was dropped on my head, recently tried to kill myself.

When he was called in, Ethel stood in the room with him, as the doctor came in with Twisty's medical form.

Doctor: Okay Mr Simpleton, I see you came in, so I can check on your face.

Twisty nods. His late father bandaged his face, and made sure it didn't get infected.

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) Daddy was a doctor. He...my face...

Ethel: He took care of your face?

Twisty nods again. Twisty carefully took off his mask and watched the doctor gasp in fascination.

Doctor: Sit down and let me examine that. I won't hurt you.

Twisty sits down on the gurny, as the doctor puts on his gloves, and the doctor closely examines his "mouth".

Doctor: I'm surprised you can still talk. Who taught you to adapt to a new speech?

Twisty: (slurs) My father.

Doctor: Where is your father?

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) With mama. They died.

Ethel felt sympathy for him. Both his parents, gone, and had no place to go.

Doctor: Well if you can keep this clean, and see a dentist about those teeth, you shouldn't have to worry about future infections. That, and try washing your mask.

Twisty: (slurs) Thank you.

As the doctor leaves the office, Twisty puts his mask back on, before thanking Ethel with a big hug.

Ethel: You're welcome.

...more to come.


End file.
